Ibuth Steinum
The subcontinent of '''Ibuth Steinum '''is the easternmost landmass adjacent to the Vaeros Sea. History Much of Ibuth Steinum's history is difficult to pinpoint due to a primarily oral tradition. The dwarves that populate the subcontinent today likely emigrated across the Austervat (Eastern Seas) around 350. After establishing several footholds, the subcontinent experienced several centuries of warring with the City-Staes of Ras al-Khaimah before the establishment and flourishing of Zug to facilitate peace in 724. When Zug flourished as both a trade and diplomatic center, the twin cities of Grimdavik and Keflavik also blossomed as a trade and cultural grounds for the dwarven people. Geography Although the climate is primarily tundric to temperate, an unusual ocean current causes an extreme fluctuation in temperature and severe storms along the southwest coast. Most of Ibuth Steinum experiences harsh winters and mild summers. The subcontinent is divided into four geographic regions: * Stormursvip - the tumultuous but warm southwest region. Despite the extreme weather, most trade from the continent occurs in the Frithuramman Straight that separates Ibuth Steinum from the City-States of Ras al-Khaimah. At the southernmost point of the region a set of steppes acts as a cooler counterpart to the nearby savannas of the City-States. * Sable - an island and the westernmost point of Ibuth Steinum. Lacking in any commonfolk settlements, this temperate region is considered a wildland by travelers. * Margarhaethir - a temperate region in the east. This region is heavily forested with a mountain range stretched through. Although there are settlements throughout Ibuth Steinum, the favorable weather enabled Keflavik to blossom into a significant city center. Along the coastlines, the forest thins into fertile but dry grasslands. * Kalt Norr - The northernmost region of Ibuth Steinum. While the region is not inhospitable, occupancy is certainly not favorable compared to the rest of the subcontinent. Much of the land is tundric forests, and traditional crops are difficult to take root, possibly even being choked out by lichens. A glacier cuts through the northernmost point, waxing and waning with the seasons. The fauna of Ibuth Steinum are primarily sturdy creatures that can handle the harsh winters: caribou, yak, stoats, and foxes are the most common. Samdgeroi is known for their seasonal whaling and fishing expeditions. Cityscape The grandest city of Ibuth Steinum is the capital city of Keflavik, nestled at the foot of a mountain range. Visitors come from across the world to admire the stonework and fine craftsmanship of gems and metallurgy that decorate the city. Grimdavik, its lesser twin, acts as the primary trade contact between the smaller settlements and Zug. Due to the difficulty in cross-continent communication, the isolation of the remaining settlements has enabled each village and town to develop their own customs, personalities, and quirks. Population The population of Ibuth Steinum is comprised almost entirely of dwarves and, to a lesser but not uncommon degree, muls. Gnomes are tolerated and even occupy a sizeable neighborhood in Keflavik. Aside from their foothold in Settler's Bay, humans are fairly rare and are treated with mild distrust. There are no known elven or kenku settlements and visitors of these races are few and far between. An exception to this general population is Zug, a city of trade and diplomacy known around the world. All races are welcome and many choose to settle (although several distinct ethnic groupings of neighborhoods have arisen). Religion Moradin Moradin is dutifully worshiped across the continent of Ibuth Steinum. The primary domains of Moradin are creation, metalcraft, protection, smithing, and stonework. His even temperament and stoicism is idolized by his followers who attempt to personify these traits. Moradin inspires particularly fervent followings in the main cities of Keflavik and Grimdavik. Muamman Duathal Muamman Duathal is the second most popular deity, god of wanderers and expatriates. Dwarves with travelling jobs such as traders, medics, and bards turn to the god for his blessing. Several abbeys can be found throughout the Trollaskagi Mountains where they are known for their hospitality. Paganism Many dwarves also turn to primitive pagan worship and superstition in addition to their patron deity. This is not considered to be counter to their primary beliefs. Many dwarven festivals can be directly traced to their pagan origins, such as the Day of Grievances each autumn. Languages The primary speaking language of the subcontinent is Dwarven. Although Common is also spoken in Keflavik and Grimdavik, its use is rare in the smaller settlements and may only be spoken in pidgin by a few villagers. As the only human town, Settler's Bay speaks primarily Common, although many have picked up at least a conversational level of dwarven. As the city of exceptions, Zug has no primary language established in writing or speaking and encourages its residents and visitors to communicate in the tongue they feel most comfortable. Economy Although the mainland will rarely credit it as such, Ibuth Steinum originated the use of coinage for currency in trade and standardized platinum, gold, silver, and copper as materials of choice. Within each settlement, debts and trade are typically performed with barter. The isolation of each village required backing of note for inter-community commerce as reputation was not easily known. The coinage of Ibuth Steinum appears deceptively simple. All coins are ring shaped, with a hole provided to aid in storage and/or transport. The hole is flanked by two runes: on the left, an indication of the currency level and the right indicating the city of forging. Along with the differing materials for each currency level, the magnitude of value is reflected in the size of the coin.